The Scent of the Sour Butt Fart
by Miyano Ran
Summary: This fanfiction is a farcical mockery poem about Ayumi and Genta. If you think that Genta stinks, then, this is the poem for you! I think that you all are going to throw up while reading this fic! Please review and NO FLAMES. Ayumi X Genta ENJOY!


Disclaimer: I am NOT the owner of Detective Conan. Goshou Aoyama owns it, not me. I wish I own Detective Conan when I grow up, when Goshou Aoyama retires, I'll go to Japan and take his place and continue the story!!! Well, at least I wish that I could! I love Detective Conan!!!!

**The Scent of the Sour Butt Fart**

Pairings: Ayumi X Genta

Fiction Rated: T

Status: Complete

A/N: Konnichiwa!!! Watashiwa Miyano Ran!!! I have a cousin with the penname **Kuchiki Jeanne- sama** and I would like to advertise **Kuchiki Jeanne- sama's fan fiction **- one in **Tsubasa Chronicle** and 2 in **Bleach **so please read her fan faction!!! And please review her story, too. The one that she has in **Tsubasa Chronicle** have 8 Chapters and growing already and it has a crossover of Bleach, too. Last time, she told me that maybe she will make a crossover of Bleach and Detective Conan but she is not yet sure, okay?! I repeat, NOT yet sure. I hope that you enjoy my cousin's story and mine. Please review mine too, okay? Please don't give hurting reviews. I'd appreciate your criticism (if really needed) if you say it in a nice way, okay? No hurting words in reviews, please. I have two other fanfics that I like to advertise- **Tragedy/ General- I Will Never Forget My Love for You **and **Humor/General- Conan's Dining Experience with Ai**. This is a poem dedicated to Ayumi and Genta. If you hate Genta, then, this is the poem for you. Actually, I don't hate Genta. I made this poem just for fun. I didn't have any intention to make this a DC fic. But, one day I printed it, then, I accidentally inserted it in my story portfolio (DC story). I forgot about it! I spaced out!! Then, one day, I lend my story portfolio to my couz' **Kuchiki Jeanne- sama **and told her to bring it home and let herself and my auntie, uncle and other cousins read it. And then, when she opened it, SHE SAW MY POEM!!!! OH MY GOODNESS!!! It's so embarrassing!! And then, she forced me to make it a DC poem fic because she liked it!! I told her- NO WAY!! IT'S SO UGLY!! But, she said- It's nice. You make the pairing Ayumi X Genta. Then, I said- WHAAATTT??! NEVER!!! But…I ended up eventually submitting this fic. My couz' is good in persuading people!! Haha!! She is the one who told me that this fanfic should have the pairing Ayumi X Genta. She said that Ran's too old, Haibara's too precious, Mitsuhiko is not stinky, and of course not Conan. So we didn't have the choice so we made it Ayumi X Genta. Actually, I don't like to submit this fic, but, **Kuchiki Jeanne- sama **forced me to do so!! So, if you liked this fic, please thank my lovely couz', **Kuchiki Jeanne- sama. **Thanks a lot, couz'!! Love you lots!!! Wait, before I forget, reminder, NO FLAMES. I, Miyano Ran, DON'T LIKE FLAMES no matter how ugly you think it is!! DON'T LIKE HURTING REVIEWS!!! You can say it if you didn't like it but you don't have to say it in a hurtful way, do you? Just say that it's ugly or it's nice in a nice way. Understood? I hope this A/N is self explanatory!!! Hugs to the KIND reviewers!! Jyaa, ne!! Sorry for always long A/N!!

Genre: Humor

Author: Miyano Ran

Poetry format

He was far too upset

Because of her despise of his scent

A disgusting aroma that she could never forget

That never escaped her memory even till' sunset

It was fart

An odor that came from his butt

A smell that sniffing it she could never bare

And of course she couldn't possibly stare

At the person who owned the stench

However their love was so strong that they didn't care less

No matter how the odor could be so ever sour

And so they ended up marrying each other despite the awful, unbearable scent

The scent that both hated from the very beginning

She had to bare and suffer smelling it all her life

The Scent of the Sour Butt Fart

** -End-**

A/N: Hope ya'll think it was funny! DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!! Read my other fanfics, too, kay? Arigato gozaimasu **Kuchiki Jeanne- sama!!!!** Love lots!!

- Miyano Ran


End file.
